The claimed invention relates to data communication and, more particularly, to decoding received data in data communication schemes.
Various schemes have been proposed to communicate data between devices. Devices that employ these schemes may communicate data at certain rates that are specified by these schemes with little or no additional configuration. Such communication schemes may encode data before transmission to protect the transmitted data against noise and/or other errors during transmission.
One scheme for transmitting encoded data may be found in the ITU-T V.92 (11/2000) recommendation. Devices that communicate in accordance with this V.92 recommendation, for example, may employ a pulse code modulation (PCM) scheme for upstream communication over a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Various sources of noise, however, may tend to corrupt the transmitted data, possibly leading to transmission errors and a lower overall data rate. Further, decoding schemes that reduce data corruption may be computationally expensive to implement.